fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Howard Ravenstahl
Background * Lutheran Pastor in 2007 in Sharpsburg Insights Ravenstahl named pastor at Sharpsburg Lutheran church :by Tawnya Panizzi, Staff Writer, October 4, 2007 http://www.yourfoxchapel.com/herald/article/ravenstahl-named-pastor-sharpsburg-lutheran-church "I don't think a pastor ever truly retires," said Howard Ravenstahl, newly installed leader at First English Lutheran Church in Sharpsburg. Ravenstahl -- yes, he's the cousin of Pittsburgh mayor, Luke -- gladly came out of retirement to act as interim head of the church along Main Street. With more than 180 members, the site had been without a pastor since summer when the Rev. Kenneth Shuman resigned and moved to Louisiana for another assignment. "I'm not looking to shake things up," said Ravenstahl, from the second-floor sanctuary, which is laden with beautiful, oversized stained-glass windows. "I'm here for guidance if anyone needs me." The church, part of the Southwestern Pennsylvania Synod, was founded 120 years ago and has sustained damaging floods along with a dwindling membership. Like many churches across the region, the decrease in membership reflects an exodus by young people from the Pittsburgh area. In Sharpsburg alone, there has been a 5 percent drop in population over the past 16 years, according to a study done by the Southwestern Pennsylvania Synod. At the church, membership has dipped even more, by about 17 percent. "The members are getting older," said Eileen Neidig, a resident of Aspinwall who has attended First English Lutheran for 45 years. "There's a lot of little children, which is a good sign. But there's a gap between the older and the tiny ones that needs to be filled." To that end, Ravenstahl has initiated a children's sermon that already has attracted young families. There typically are 50 people who attend Sunday services, and 10 of them are children who wait anxiously to crowd Ravenstahl at the altar for his liturgy. Ravenstahl, a Pittsburgh native, officially took his new post on Aug. 1, but a leg injury sidelined him until September. In the past month, however, he has caught up quickly with the new faces in his congregation. "The people are very friendly," he said. "They work together well." Ravenstahl said he is particularly impressed with the commitment shown by members to keep the church growing and active. "If we have 50 at our service, we have 50 at the activity that follows." In an effort to see the membership increase, First English offers Sunday school for children and adults, as well as a monthly healing service. "I think (Ravenstahl's) very concerned about the church," Neidig said. "He's ready to do whatever he can to make it grow." In his 44th year with the Lutheran Church, First English is only his third pastoral congregation. Ravenstahl previously led a church in Glassport and one in his hometown of Crafton. A graduate of Thiel College and the Lutheran Seminary in Gettysburg, Ravenstahl married his wife during his second year of studies. They have three sons and three grandchildren, who are the primary reason Ravenstahl retired from the church. "I like to spend time with them," he said. "But I don't mind coming back at all. I like to keep in touch." First English Lutheran Church is at 125 North Main Street. Service is at 11 a.m. Sundays. For more information, call 412-782-1623. Ravenstahl, Howard